Thanks Mom
by Aleksandra12-17
Summary: When Kagome Higurashi's mother dies, Kagome is sent to the one place she doesn't want to do. She is sent to her father. With his new wife and young son Kagome doesn't feels like she belong. But a new family wasn't all that came with Mr. Higurashi. His business partner Mr. Taishio and his family were apart of the package deal too. All Kagome could say was "Thanks mom."
1. Chapter 1

While my other two stories are on hiatus for a while I was hoping you guys would enjoy this. My newest story idea that I think has potential to be a really good story. Hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters

* * *

When my mom died, I didn't exactly have many options on where I was going to live. My mother had been what I like to call a free spirit, which is just the nice way of saying she had commitment issues and would keep everyone, even her own family at a distance so far no one was willing to make the trip. She obviously hadn't planned on dying; otherwise she would have put my wellbeing in account and made sure there was someone I was close enough with to stay with. But mother dearest never thought like that so I was left making funeral arrangements, as well as living arrangements.

My aunt Mai might have taken me in, but she followed my grandmother's footsteps and decided she wanted to have a large family. With three kids and a fourth on the way, I understood that there wasn't much room for me. My uncle Kenji wasn't the type of guy who would be able to take care of a teenage girl. He was a bachelor who had a different woman coming in and out of his apartment ever night, at least that's what my mother said. He even looked the part at the funeral when he showed up late, cigarette in hand and a woman who no one knew in the other. Kenji wouldn't be someone who wanted to take care of me. My other aunt Megumi was a business woman with no time and uncle Kai was in the military, both of them weren't good options either. My maternal grandparents were way too old to take care of me. They were nice people and they offered, but I knew better than to accept, they didn't need any more added stress in their life.

With few options left I had been ready to just live on my own, my mom taught me how to take care of myself, and it wouldn't have been that hard. But my grandmother had done something that no one else would have dared to do. She called my father.

My freak out meter had gone from zero to one hundred almost instantly. That man was practically a stranger to me, the only reason I ever knew what he looked like was because of a picture mom kept of him holding me as a baby. My father was the last person that I ever wanted to contact about my living arrangement. According to my mom, dad walked out on us when I was about two claiming that he didn't want a family and he wanted nothing to do with me or mom. I might not he believed the story if he had called in the past fifteen years, or wrote, I would have even taken him coming around just to argue with my mom, at least that would have shown me he remembered who I was. But the picture of him in the newspaper I read when I was twelve showing him and his new family had confirmed everything my mother told me, he wanted nothing to do with us, which meant I wanted nothing to do with him.

What surprised me more than my grandmother calling my father was that my father actually answered his phone, and he** wanted** me to go and live with him. I remember seeing his face on the cover of the newspaper, his arm wrapped around some woman while she clutched onto a newborn babe, the title reading, "Higurashi in Taishio Higurashi Corporations finally has heir". I remember shouting that the flimsy paper, crying that he already had an heir, he had me. But he obviously didn't care that he had a child out in the world. I would have understood if mom and I were always calling him begging for money or demanding child support. But we never did that. All I ever wanted from Mr. Higurashi was a phone call, a quick 'how are you conversation', but that never happened for me. And there it was, on the front page, some tiny little insect who gain part of a million dollar corporation at only a few days old. But more importantly, he had my father affection.

Mr. Higurashi didn't even give me a choice. He had written a formal letter stating that I was to pack my belongings and take the next flight to Okinawa where an associate of the company would pick me up, no exceptions. Fight ever urge in my body to throw a temper tantrum and tell Mr. Higurashi he could go straight to hell, I packed, because I had nowhere else to go. My seat was first class and my flight was two hours long. During those two hours while I was up high in the sky, as close to the heavens and mom as I would ever be, I could only think of one thing that I could say to her that I hoped would reach her.

Thanks Mom.

* * *

~Aleksandra


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Like always I do not own.

* * *

When getting off the plane, I remembered a trip my mother and I had taken once when I was about ten. Mom had always wanted to go to Florida for a vacation. And since she had no friends or spoke to anyone in the family, I had no one to look after me and was lucky enough to get to go with her. But mom planned the trip right in the middle of the busiest time for travel there. The airport had been so packed I wouldn't take two steps away from her out of fear of getting lost. Now I would be left alone to my own devices in a sea of people, praying the crowd wouldn't sweep me away with little mercy. Not that anyone would notice or look for me; my father probably forgot I was coming.

Once it was safe to get off I grabbed my carry-on and headed for the exit. Not even two steps forward and I was being stopped by one of the flight attendants.

"Miss. Higurashi," she spoke slowly. Inwardly I grimaced. Technically she was correct in using the surname Higurashi for me, which was the name written on my birth certificate. But I had spent so much time answering to Takahashi like my mother, Higurashi just seemed too foreign for me to want to respond to.

"That's me," I replied casually. I hadn't done anything wrong during the flight, so I wasn't worried that I had done something wrong. But I was confused as to why this woman was holding me up, though deep down I was grateful; I wasn't exactly ready to see good old dad anyway. But Mr. Higurashi didn't seem like the type of man who liked to be kept waiting.

"Special arrangements have been made for you after you depart the flight." Now that she knew who I was, her voice had a lot more confidence, "I am to escort you to your car, if you would collect your things and follow me."

None of this was in my father's memo. And assuming Mr. Higurashi was the businessman the papers said he was, he would have mentioned any special arrangements that I would have to follow to the "T", no exceptions.

"Who set up these arrangements," I asked as I followed, eager to get off the plane and stretch my legs. Even if I was being carried off to god-knows-where to meet god-knows-who.

As I followed the woman, I took a moment to actually look at her. She was pretty, like most flight attendants were. But that wasn't everything I noticed. He uniform, as simple and basic as it may have been, was very nice. I assumed it was silk, possibly made by a top designer. Her shoes were a pair I had only seen in a magazine where only the best fashions were shown. Her hair was perfectly cut, with salon perfected highlights and lowlights. And her nails were manicured perfectly, French tipped. I wasn't sure how much a flight attendant was paid, but it certainly wasn't enough to cover all of that.

I turned to get a final look at the plane, and when I took a glance over to the left, the name on the side confirmed why this woman was had enough money to live a life out of a flight attendants means, Taishio and Higurashi Corps. It wasn't first class I was sitting in like I thought. I had been on a private plane, provided by daddy dearest and his company. Why he spent all that money on a private flight for the daughter he never saw or seemed to care about was beyond me. He could have just let me fly coach, it wouldn't have made a difference.

The woman's response had pulled me from my growing internal rage. "Mr. Higurashi had arranged for a Mr. Taisho so pick you up, he is the one of the sons of his business partner. And Mr. Taisho had thought that it would be best for you to be escorted to him, rather than him meeting you."

Mr. Taishio! So my father passed me off to his business partner, who then passed me off to his son. And not just his son, but his arrogant, pig-headed, can't even spare the time to meet the person you're supposed to pick up correctly son. We'll I'd just have to show the young Mr. Taisho exactly what I thought of his plans.

I stomped off following the woman while screaming at the heavens.

"Thanks mom!"

* * *

~Aleksandra


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

I was led to a black car with the windows tinted think, motor running and my bags already loaded in the back seat. Obviously the person picking me up either had little patience and time, or they were getting the job of picking up the long lost daughter over with as quickly as possible. Deciding that the latter of the two scenarios was the more likely of the two cases, I loaded myself into the car quickly but not forgetting to give the door a rough slam to show my displeasure.

"I was not told you were one to give tantrums." The voice that spoke was deep and cold, showing no emotion or feeling behind the words. I assumed the voice belonged to the young Mr. Taishio.

With little patience for anyone that had anything to do with Mr. Higurashi, I turned to give whoever it was every piece of my mind I had left, but one good look and I my words were frozen. With his alabaster skin, golden eyes, straight silky locks, lean figure wrapped in a silk Armani, and cold piercing gaze, I was lost. He was gorgeous, which given under different circumstances I would have appreciated. But this guy had just insulted me and he has something to do with my father. Which were automatically two major turn offs.

Regaining some kind of composure, I huffed. "Guess Mr. Higurashi forgot to mention my chronic displays of aggression. I apologize it's a really bad habit?"

I didn't get a response, not that I really cared for one. This guy was on odd one though. He just sat their quietly, not once bothering to give me the tiniest bit of a glance. I then notice the computer in his lap that he vehemently typed away at while keeping his stone façade. And while he typed away, I just watched him, waiting.

"You're starting," He noted casually, "It's disturbing."

Usually when I got caught staring; I would get nervous, and mumble a quick apology while I turned away blushing. But with little patience and zero tolerance for Mr. Higurashi and all of those around him, I proved myself my mother daughter with a quick snarky comeback.

"And who are you to tell me where I can look. You don't own me."

Mr. Taishio shut his laptop and turned to me. His glare was so fierce I cringed into my seat.

"Look," he said coldly, "I am here to deliver you to your father. Not to put up with an insolent child give tantrums. So be silent, I have work to do." He then opened his laptop and got back to work.

"Why did you have to pick me up anyway," I asked ignoring his demand, "I thought an associate of my father was coming. And you don't look anything like an associate of his."

My reply was the repeated tapping at a keyboard. I might have accepted his silence if he were the associate I was expecting to pick me up. But considering my father changed the plans on me without any warning, I wondered what else he might have thought to change without a heads up. And to know I needed answers, and there was only one person in the car who could give them to me.

"Um hello," I pressed on hoping for a response. "I know you heard me. And the flight attendant called you the young Mr. Taishio. So maybe you think you could tell me why Mr. Higurashi sent his partner's son to pick me up rather than the associate I was expecting."

His silence continued. I was beginning to believe that he was almost as stubborn as I was. I should have just let it go after the first time he ignored me. But I knew he was listening to every word I was saying. The momentary pauses in his typing proved he was giving some type of attention to me speaking. That meant that he was **choosing **not to speak to me, and that was reason alone not to let the silence go.

"Ok seriously!" I yelled, "I know you're listening to me. And you know what, now I'm no longer asking, but **demanding** why the hell Mr. Higurashi entrusted you with picking me up!"

That made him snap. With a glare even colder than the one before (if that were possible) he spoke. Lowly and slow, every word that came out of his mouth held malice.

"He thought it'd be best someone he greatly trusted ensure you arrived safely. That is about the only thing keeping me from harming you myself."

I was trapped, in a car, with a psychopath.

Thank. You. Mom.

* * *

~Aleksandra


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

I spent forty-five minutes fearing for my life. If the son of Mr. Taishio wasn't typing, he was glaring, when he would glare he'd make a phone call, when he made phone calls he was threatening the person on the other end, when he threatened, I pitied the poor soul who made a mistake. This guy was all business and he was crazy too. Not someone who would take a mistake lightly. Knowing all this I did something my mother probably never would have done. I kept quiet, well almost quiet.

"How much longer do we have till we're there," I asked thirty minutes into the car ride.

Surprisingly he replied without hesitation. "We should be arriving shortly."

"What's my father like?" That hadn't meant to ask out loud.

I turned to look out the window and wondered. I had spent all of my life wondering who my father was. I wanted to know everything about him. What his favorite color was, what he liked to eat, places he liked to travel. I wanted to know if he ever thought about me or my mother. Did he ever try to contact me, or try and get to know me? All these thoughts plagued my mind every day, even more so when he announced I was to come and live with him. And now, just a few moments away all of these questions were going to be answered.

"He's a respected man."

"Really," I said absent mindedly to myself.

"He compromised a lot by bringing you here."

I turned to glare at the man before me heatedly. "And what the hell did he compromise by living with his own child."

He ignored my outburst and continued on. "You look like him."

I let go of my growing rage, surprised at his words. I looked at my pale transparent reflection. Was he serious, did I really look like my father? I had seen his picture more times than I could ever count, and not once did I ever see a resemblance. I eyed my features carefully wondering which parts of my face looked like his. Could it be my cheeks, my forehead? Maybe even my chin? My eye color was probably a given; my mother sported brown eyes, not grey. I wondered if I even wanted to look like him, it would forever be a connection to someone I wasn't sure I wanted to be connected to.

In a gated community with large houses filled with privileged families and uppity people I had no intention of ever calling "neighbors", the car stopped in front of what I could only assume was the Higurashi home. It was three stories high with a traditional landscape, the garden was well kept (which I was sure was not done by the Mrs. of the house), and there was a path leading to the entrance. This was my new home.

"Do you plan on exiting the car any time soon?" The voice of the young Mr. Taisho pulled me from my staring to notice that he got out of the car, and was waiting for me to get out too.

Of course, as I fumbled to get out, I tripped. Mr. Taishio caught me mid fall and then threw me to my feet. With a red face I mumbled a quick, "Thanks." Then slowly, I followed the man before me, to finally meet my father.

While walking I quickly glanced up at the heavens. I'm not sure if it was nostalgia, fear or anger that made me whisper slowly, "Mom," and then continue on my way.

* * *

~Aleksandra


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

I sat in front of a large mahogany desk, in a large office. The walls were painted a light tan, not far from the once white color. There we bookshelves that decorated the southern and western walls and the eastern held picture after picture. Some of a woman whom I had only ever seen on the cover of that old newspaper I kept. Some of a young boy I could assume was the now grown up baby. Then finally, there were family photos. When I was a little girl, I had thought that there might have been a picture of me my father kept in secret. But that had been a child's fantasy that I had forced myself to let go of years ago. But seeing that my father was obviously able to continue on with his life without a care for me still stung, no matter what I could tell myself.

And across that desk, was the man who I only ever dreamed about meeting. And it was true, I did look like him. We had matching tanned skin, the same wavy dark locks and our eyes were the exact same. I was mesmerized. I had always tried to put a distance between him and me, but there it was right in front of me. I couldn't deny this man was my father even if I wanted to, biology made sure of that. I continued to stare at him, with my nerves going wild while he looked back at me. He had a smile on his face with crow's feet at the sides of his eyes, which I assumed were newly developed. Giving me a reminder of how much time we had spent apart.

"Kagome," he said kindly. My name sounded almost wrong coming out of my own father's mouth. "I'm so glad you're here. I trust your flight was well?"

"It was," I managed to squeak out quietly.

"And Sesshoumaru was a wonderful escort I'm sure?"

'_So that was the young Mr. Taisho's name,'_ I thought quietly to myself. "Um, yeah he was great. He made sure I was delivered right on time," I answered. When I played back my comment to myself I realized how much I sounded like I was talking about a package.

My father nodded. I noticed the way his eyes caught the light and colors around them. My mom had always told me that my eyes did the same thing, but I could never really tell. Seeing my father's eyes do the same seemed so surreal to me; I had inherited something so amazing from him, and yet at the same time I was wishing there were differences than similarities to keep us apart so I could be more like my mother, someone familiar in every way to me.

"Well you look beautiful," he said with a wide smile, "You look just like your mother."

Without mentioning the comment Mr. Tai- er Sesshoumaru said earlier I replied. "It really must have been a long time since you've seen her. I look nothing like her, and no one's ever said I did."

He coughed and cleared his throat. I could tell he was approaching everything carefully, and was unsure of what to say. "Kagome, I know everything has been happening really fast for you. And I want you to know that I'm going to try and make this transition go smoothly for everyone. You, me, Aya, and Souta; we're all going to have some adjusting to do. And I want you and me to reconnect and have the relationship that we missed out on having."

The little speech of his, made me snap. "Look, Mr. Higurashi, you've know about my existence and obviously whereabouts since you were the one who contacted me since I was born. If there was any opportunity for us to have any kind of relationship, you had the chance of making that happen for about fifteen years. So forgive me for saying that I just want to be here and go to school until it's time for me to head off to university. I gave up on having a relationship with you a long time ago."

I didn't wait for a response or permission to leave. I just got up and left. There was nothing left for either of us to say. As I walked down the hallway I almost turned back in regret. There was the man who I spent basically all of my life dreaming, hoping, wishing I could meet; and I was left disappointed in the end. Headed for the exit I didn't forget to mentally add.

"Thanks mom, you were right about my father. He is an ass."

* * *

~Aleksandra


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Feeling my maturity level hit an all-time low, part of me almost told myself to turn back and have a level headed conversation with my father. But a bigger part of me, the part of myself I listened to, told me that if my father thinks he can swoop in an give me some speech about how I have to make adjustments for him, he had another thing coming. So instead of heading for his office door, I headed for the front door.

I probably would have made it out too, if it wasn't for one tall brooding son-of-a-multi-billionaire lingering in the hall making a phone call. And by the look of Sesshoumaru's face, whoever was on the other line was very unlucky. When Sesshoumaru slapped his phone shut, I took a great risk in my health and attempted to start a conversation.

"What's wrong, someone proved themselves to be incapable of performing a job you assigned to them?" It probably wasn't a good idea to mock him.

He shot me a cold glare. "You should be speaking with your father."

Taking a comfortable lean against the wall opposite of him I nonchalantly answered, "I had to cut our meeting a little short. We weren't exactly getting anywhere in our conversation."

"Your chronic disrespect acting up again," he mocked.

"More like Mr. Higurashi telling me what do you when he really has no business telling me to do anything," I snapped.

"As your father he has every right to tell you what to do," he stated.

I crossed my arms and huffed. My face twisted in anger and I glared at the man before me. "He may be my father," I hissed, "but he has never been there for me. He can't just come into my life and take over it."

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on his phone. I caught the ghost of a smirk when he responded. "He is your legal guardian."

"I don't care!" I screeched, "If you think he's so great you go and talk to him."

I could see Sesshoumaru hold back an exasperated sigh. But he didn't seem to care to hold back his glare. "It is my intention to speak with your father. However he insisted that my conversation was to happen after he spoke with you."

I flung my arms in the direction of my father and said, "Well I'm done so he's all yours." Sarcasm was dripping from my voice.

Sesshoumaru's phone began to ring. He checked the caller I.D. and then turned to me. "I would tell you to return to your father. However this is my father, so I will have to speak to Mr. Higurashi now. You will stay here until my meeting with him is finished."

Before I could even answer Sesshoumaru was on the phone and headed down the hall towards my father.

I was fuming, I had only been with my father for a few hours and I had already been bossed around numerous times. Like hell I was going to listen to what Sesshoumaru or my father had to say. They were seriously mistaken if they thought that they could come in and interrupt my life.

I yanked the front door open and stomped down the driveway. At the side of the street was the black car Sesshoumaru and picked me up in and sitting in the driver's seat was the chauffer. I tapped on the window and waited for the shiny tinted glass to slide down. I wasn't sure if what I was about to do would work. But I had to act fast if I was going to at least attempt to pull it off.

"Can I help you miss," the chauffer asked politely. He was a kind looking older man with greying hair and dark eyes. I almost felt bad about what I was about to do, almost.

"Yeah um," I paused. If I was going to make this believable I was going to have to choke out a few words that I would never say and sure as hell didn't mean. "My dad and I are all settled. But Sesshoumaru and he are going to be in a meeting for a while. He said that I could take the car and go out to town? Or the city, whichever it was I'm still getting used to the place."

I gave a sheepish smile for extra emphasis.

"Yes miss," he said with a smile. Then he opened his door to open mine. I hopped in then he shut my door. I prayed that he didn't go looking for my father to confirm what I told him. I heard his door open and shut so I was in the clear.

"It should be about an hour until you are in the city miss," he informed me.

"Thanks," I choked out trying not to sound nervous.

The car roared to life and then we were off. Guilt instantly settled in. _I would have never had to lie like this if you were still here mom._

* * *

Aleksandra


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

I felt so guilty that I lied and stole my father's car I was on extreme edge. So I figured I'd calm my nerves and take a nap. Normally I don't remember my dreams unless they were really good, really bad, or involved my dad. This one involved my dad. It wasn't even really a dream, more like a memory mixed with a dream.

It was when I was a little girl, all dressed up for the spring festival my grandfather had taken me to. My kimono was white with red flowers all along the sleeves. I was standing by a tree in a park, while gramps was getting the ice cream that I begged and begged for. I stared up at the tree, at the cherry blossom buds wondering when they would bloom. Then in the corner of my eye I caught a head of dark hair, and like I had done since before I could remember I followed that head of hair hoping it was my father.

This time it was. My father was there staring ahead at me. With his wavy dark hair and our matching grey eyes there he was. My little girl eyes couldn't believe it. Every Christmas, every birthday, and time I could wish it; I wished that my father would come back to me. And I had always been disappointed. But here he was, right before me. Smiling like he had been expecting me.

I stepped forward slowly and spoke, "Daddy?"

Once the word left my mouth he disappeared and I was swallowed up in darkness….

It was one hell of a dream. After the initial shock I had after waking up I looked out the window. There were huge buildings and hundreds of people walking around, not even giving the car a sideways glace. It was so much like Tokyo I almost felt like I was home.

The chauffer stopped the car next to a park. I waited for a moment for him to open the door. The door opened and the light started peeking through. I scooted over to head up but was stopped when the figure blocked the light. I leaned out of the cars threshold to see who it was.

"You!" I screeched in shock.

"Me," he mocked in a bored tone. Sesshoumaru stepped into the car without giving me a minute to back away from the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"That question should be addressed towards you," he answered while pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Me?" I was so in shock I couldn't even form sentences. How did he find me?

"You are the one who took a stolen car into the city."

"I didn't steal it," I snapped, "And how did you even find me?" As always Sesshoumaru wasn't even paying attention to me. He was just typing away on his phone as if I he didn't just barge into the car I was trying to get out of.

He finished whatever he was doing and then finally looked at me. It wasn't a glare like he normally gave me, but a stupid smart-ass smirk that was just as bad. "My chauffer is a good employee. Once you fell asleep he called to confirm he was to take you to the city."

"You're chauffer?"

"Yes," he said flatly.

I huffed in anger. He was such a jerk. I wondered how he got here since he claimed that I took his chauffer from him. But I wasn't going to ask about that now, I was more concerned with whether or not he was going to take me back to my father or not. But he hadn't made a move to have us taken back. He was simply sitting here typing away on his phone not bothering to notice I was there.

"Well since we're here," I began slowly, "we might as well enjoy the city while we can."

"No."

"No? Well why not?"

"You are to be returned home now."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I don't want to be home, I want to see the city."

This time Sesshoumaru made sure to deliver a glare my way when he spat, "And I did not want to become a babysitter for some spoiled child. It seems only fair you do something you do, you do not wish to do either."

I crossed my arms and resisted the urge to stop my foot on the car floor. I caught the smirk Sesshoumaru gave me when we both noticed how child like I was acting. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. Before I even got to the city I was getting driven from it, and sent straight back to my father, whom I did not want to see.

"Why are so concerned with what I do anyway," I mumbled. I didn't really want to start another conversation with Sesshoumaru, but I had to wonder why he went looking for me when he didn't have to.

"I am no concerned for you," he answered clearly. I turned my head in shock that he heard what I said. "I am doing this for your father, who had inconvenienced himself in more ways than you can imagine. Yet you continue to disrupt his life."

"I didn't do anything to him," I snapped. "He hasn't been in my life at all up until now and he just wants to take over. That isn't fair!"

"You just lost your mother while you are still a child who cannot be in the world on her own and you continue to look for fairness in the world."

I sucked in a sharp breath. His words stung, painfully, but they were true. Here I was complaining about how unfair it was that I had to live with a man who was a stranger to me; but it wasn't as if life had given me a fair deal to land me in these circumstances. I wouldn't tell him that he was right; I barely wanted to admit it to myself.

"Fine," I sighed, "I'll go back to my dad."

"As if you have a choice," it was slight, but I thought I heard a snort come from him.

"But I'm not going to make it easy for him."

"Thanks," his tone was dripping with sarcasm.

While driving back to my father, I simply thought to myself. I thought how much I missed my mom.

* * *

~Aleksandra


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Everything that happened the day I arrived at my father's house officially meant nothing compared to the conversation he, his wife and I were about to have. I was picked up by a stranger, my first encounter with my father in fifteen years had been horrible, I snuck out and ran off to the city, got caught and when I was returned I had to face my pissed off father and his perfect wife and son.

Aya was annoying. She talked about the most trivial things, always had this big stupid grin on her face and she wanted us to be like "girlfriends". It took everything I had not to tell her that there was no way in hell that was going to happen. And she laughed at things that weren't even close to funny. She and my mom were polar opposites and it made me wonder how my father could have been attracted to both of them, because I sure as hell couldn't understand it. And her son, my **half**-brother, wasn't any better. He got points for being cleaner and a lot more well-spoken then an average five year old; but he acted just like his mother which basically took all of his points away. If I was going to survive this I would have to avoid Aya at all cost, and teach Souta to have a personality people would actually like.

Today was my first day of school. I was to attend Seika Academy, according to my father it was a pretty elite school and he had to pull a few strings to get them to let me in during the middle of the term. Then he insulted me be saying, "I expect you will work hard here, this isn't a regular high school and you will be kicked out if your behavior and grades are not of the upmost standing."

I wondered if he even bothered to check my grades from my old school, he would know that I was at the top of my class.

Wearing my uniform, which I would have to order a larger size since my dad couldn't even guess that right, I was eating at the table with the family. Aya made pancakes which I had to admit were great. Souta was practically drowning them in syrup while Aya laughed on and on about it, obviously not worried about her son getting cavities. And my father, Mr. Higurashi was reading the paper off in his own little world. And we continued that way in whatever silence we had, until Aya tried starting conversation.

"Kagome I'm really sorry about your uniform again. The shirt fits you well at least and I can just add more length on the skirt if you want."

With a pleasant smile I asked, "Do you know how to sew?"

Aya laughed again, "Well no, but I 'm sure I can learn and we can add the length you need in no time."

"You don't have to bother yourself with that," I said. "I'll just order a new one with a bit more length. How could you have known my size it's not like we've ever met?"

It was a low blow, and my father's cough and warning glare let me know it.

"But you should learn how to sew," I mended, "I hear dad's never get their daughter's size right so this will be the first of many fashion disasters."

It was a stupid joke, but Aya laughed none the less.

"Kagome," father called.

I wasn't too sure if I did anything wrong so I figured it was best to hold off on the attitude until I could confirm it. "Yes."

"Before you head off to school there are a few house rules that we need to go over."

I resist an eye roll and respond, "Alright."

He finally put the paper down and looked at me, giving me his full attention. "First, we traditionally have breakfast and dinner together as a family. More so the latter due to conflicting schedules we all may have in the morning, I expect you'll do your best to make yourself present."

I nodded. He only made that comment because I skipped out on dinner last night, but could he really blame me?

"Good, now for your curfew-,"

"Curfew," I interrupted. Never in my life did I have a curfew. And I wasn't going to start now.

"Yes Kagome. I need to know when you are safe, and I can't possibly know that if you are out all night."

"And you couldn't possible have known being a ghost in my life for the past fifteen years," I yelled. Low blow, I was doing a lot of those these days. But his all of a sudden caring about me act was getting really old quickly.

"Why don't we negotiate a curfew later dear," Aya spoke before my father could. Another thing that got on my nerves, Aya was always trying to keep the peace when all I wanted to do was yell.

"Alright," my father agreed with a smile. He then reached over and grabbed his wife's hand and placed a chaste kiss on it. Souta giggled, I thought I was going to be sick.

My father and Aya looked over at me waiting for my answer. I mumbled a quick fine and moved to clear my plate. Aya rushed over and took care of it for me, so I just headed off to school.

My father arranged a driver for me, for a school that's fifteen minutes away. I guess the elite don't walk. Once I was settled in the car I noticed a small box in the seat next to mine. Being nosy, I grabbed it to have a look. The tag said my name on it so I went ahead in opened it. It was an iphone with a note attached to it from my father.

_Our numbers are programed in; if you need anything please call. Good luck at school today._

_K.H._

I powered on the phone and played around with it until I reached the school. When we arrived the driver opened my door and gave me a hand getting out.

"Thanks," I said appreciatively.

"No problem Miss Higurashi," he replied. "I'll be back at the end of the day to pick you up."

I then headed up to the school to get the day over with.

"_Let's give these elitist a taste of the real world mom."_

* * *

~Aleksandra


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

All my classes were the same. They asked me to introduce myself, and I said Kagome. That was it, no back story of any kind. It would have been pointless to give any of these people my life story, I was only here for another year and then I would be off, and I wouldn't have time to make friends. The people were fairly predictable. Some of the girls tried to talk to me, and I was friendly enough that they would leave me alone. Other girls chose to ignore me, which I didn't mind in the least. Some guys hit on me, some guys didn't. It was a typical experience for a new kid in school.

During lunch time I decided to eat alone in the café. I couldn't help but scoff at all of it. If I were in a normal school I would eat in my classroom, which was still an option; but I wouldn't want to make myself stand out more than I did by just being new. Aya packed me a boxed lunch, which I had to admit was great. She was definitely a better cook than my mother ever was, but I wouldn't tell her that; she would probably get it in her head that I liked her as a step-mother.

My solitude was interrupted when a boy decided that it was perfectly ok to sit next to me. He was cute, I'd give him that. He had silver hair, golden eyes and a cocky smirk. I couldn't help but compare him to that jerk off Sesshoumaru Taishio I had met. Most likely they were related, maybe cousins or something since they didn't look too much alike. But in any case I was less than interested in talking to him.

"Hey," I greeted. His voice was rough and deep, nothing like Sesshoumaru's smoother baritone voice.

"Hi," I answered curtly. I hoped to every god that he would get the message that I wasn't up for talking today.

"You're Higurashi's bastard right?" He was blunt and tackles about his question. So it really didn't surprise me that I lashed out.

"And you must just be a bastard."

He laughed. It was melodious and care free, I hated it. "You're Kagome right," he asked between a snicker.

I turned to him, trying my best to glare at him. "Let's not pretend you don't already know that."

"Wow, Sesshoumaru wasn't kidding when he said you're attitude sucks," he mused to himself.

That caught my attention. "Excuse me?"

"Well he didn't say it like that," he explained, ignoring my outburst. "He wasn't even talking to me really; he was talking to our father. Something about how you got on his nerves and that next time someone else would have to take care of you."

This kid was getting on my nerves, and everything he said Sesshoumaru said didn't help either. But I didn't expect to meet another Taishio at school. My father had failed to mention that there was more than one of them around.

"So what you're his brother," I asked hotly.

"Half-brother," he corrected just as ticked.

I really wanted to tell his idiot to leave. I had no intention of making friends, and certainly not ones that had anything to do with my father. And this kid seemed way too arrogant and frustrating to willingly want to spend time with. But the way he corrected me, it made me feel something. The slight pain behind his voice clearly showed me that there was something about the Taishio family that might be like mine. Maybe it was pity I was feeling, and then I realized that it was a mutual understanding I felt

"And you are," I asked, trying my best to be nice.

"Inuyasha," he answered.

"Well Inuyasha," I began with a sly smile on my face, "Did you know that you're brother has to be the biggest jackass on the planet."

Inuyasha grinned. "You don't have to tell me that twice. He's been making my life miserable since I've been born."

"So you mean he's always like that," I joked.

"Basically," he said with a laugh.

I guess he wasn't all bad; he just came off that way. Rather than my original intention to get rid of him I let him stay and eat. Once we got to talking I realized that I liked talking to him. He didn't act like some spoiled rich kid with a big shot dad and a pedigree. He acted pretty normal. His interests were also normal, fast cars, hot girls, and booze. Not golf and business gatherings like some of the other kids around here. Even though I was pretty sure there was no one like Inuyasha back home, he made me feel like I was back in Tokyo.

"So," he started, "What's Higurashi's bastard doing here anyway. It kinda defeats the purpose of you being the scandalous bastard."

I knew he didn't mean in to be as rude as it sounded. But I wasn't up for any personal questions today.

"I don't know," I said, "What's the deal with you and your brother only being half-brothers?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Yeah you're right, too soon for personal shit."

We laughed together and changed the subject. I liked Inuyasha, he made me laugh, and he got my sense of humor, hell we even made plans to hang out over the weekend. The energy around him made it kind of impossible to not want to be around him. It was a little too soon to tell, but I was beginning to believe that Inuyasha and I would become good friends.

_So much for that plan mom_

* * *

~Aleksandra


End file.
